


【Thesewt】感謝惡夢與一連串的誤會

by LadyLinda



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLinda/pseuds/LadyLinda
Summary: 西瑟做了個惡夢，夢見紐特的死亡。噗浪隨意玩的安價整理。真的很隨意，OOC跟各種不合理！
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 3





	【Thesewt】感謝惡夢與一連串的誤會

**Author's Note:**

> 18 Sep 2020 搬運自自家BLOG

西瑟做了一個惡夢。  
  
夢中無比的黑暗，深夜的一個曠野，四周盡是野獸的低鳴與一些像是什麼生物穿梭於枯木間的聲音，十足讓人不安。遍尋不著其他人的身影，下意識的緊握魔杖，心跳加速，他緩慢移動到了一個矮井旁邊。碎石堆旁他看到了一個身影，正當他抽出魔杖對向對方時，他終於認出了那件熟悉到讓他心臟瞬間抽痛的藍色大衣。  
  
紐特就那麼單獨倒臥在一攤血泊當中。  
  
他緊跑上前，慌忙的按住那不斷滲血的傷口。「發生什麼事了？」他問道，他確實想詢問狀況、他擔憂於胞弟過於嚴重的傷勢，同時更是要確保懷中人兒的意識保持清醒。  
  
「沒事了，我在這裡。」他試圖做些簡易的止血咒，他聽到自己的聲音是那麼的顫抖又恐慌，他知道他必須冷靜，但他連雙手都無法控制停止發抖，「紐特！醒醒，不准睡——」他大喊道，恐嚇著對方，更像是在責罵自己。然而紐特還是在他懷裡斷了氣。  
  
  
  
這只是一個惡夢，還好只是個夢。  
  
儘管他深知如此，依舊驚嚇的、滿頭大汗的坐在床鋪上久久不能言語。要是再做一次類似的惡夢西瑟認真懷疑他都要可能在夢中心臟衰竭而死。  
  
他無法承受。失去未婚妻已經讓他痛苦好一陣子了，他不能想像萬一連弟弟也出了什麼意外他該如何面對。  
  
一陣惡寒湧上心頭，不顧自己還身穿睡衣、甚至還赤著腳，西瑟二話不說便衝進暫時住在隔壁的紐特的房間只為確認對方的平安。明明房間就只是在隔壁，卻覺得這段路他走了非常久。他深刻地畏懼著腦海裡開始出現的各種畫面——無論是開門後看見凌亂而空無一人的房間，亦或是如同他夢境一般的血腥場面。  
  
他就是萬萬沒想到過看見的卻是紐特被成群奇獸包圍著的衝擊性畫面。  
  
  
  
他就這麼站在門口不知道該不該說話，反倒是裡頭那個滿頭亂髮的青年先行注意到了男人的存在。  
  
「喔，你......要一起吃早餐嗎？」紐特抱著玻璃獸，從奇獸堆中站了起來問向兄長。  
  
這真難得。西瑟懷疑自己是不是還在作夢。他的弟弟居然主動邀請一起吃早餐。  
  
「牠們怎麼辦？」西瑟關心道。他從來不對這些奇獸不是真正的感興趣，但是紐特非常愛牠們，把牠們當成自己的孩子一樣照顧。一種迫於無奈似乎必須跟著對這些奇獸產生莫名的責任感讓西瑟下意識的關心著牠們。  
  
「你說的對，我們可能要先餵完牠們再一起吃早餐。」紐特理所當然的回答著。  
  
西瑟有些後悔提出疑問，但話已說出口，反正他也已確認了紐特平安無慮。  
  
  
他有些困難的擠進擁擠的房間內。  
  
首先他想先餵食兩腳蛇，牠們看起來漂亮纖細又優雅，應該不需花費多大的功夫來應付。於是當西瑟滿有信心的抱著一桶蚯蚓來到牠們的巢前時，果不其然的被華麗的給狠狠圍著攻擊了。  
  
「啊，不，沒關係，我來餵牠們就好了。」紐特見狀連忙將哥哥從一團混亂中救了出來，西瑟落魄的將目標放在此時正縮在角落看起來還正在睡覺的海葵鼠身上。  
  
不料當他的腳步踏近海葵鼠窩半徑一公尺內，牠們全都警覺的驚醒並豎起背上的觸鬚並發出了一點也不友善的嘶吼聲。  
  
「OK。」西瑟直覺反應的將腳收了回來並自動的轉向遠離牠們的巢穴。而整個後退的途中他明顯感受到其他奇獸們對他的反感與迴避。  
  
「是有沒有需要這麼直接的反應出對我的厭惡。」西瑟插著腰環顧四週，看起來像是在教訓這群動物一樣。再怎麼說他都是牠們媽咪的親哥哥，居然討厭他成這麼樣子。西瑟有些開始感到不耐煩。  
  
  
「你去幫我餵拜月獸。」紐特拍拍西瑟的肩膀，將較為溫群的生物交給明顯情緒低落起來的兄長。  
  
西瑟點了點頭便往圍著一顆模擬月球張著大眼睛的拜月獸們的方向前進。殊不知當他一靠近，牠們卻全都逃難似的逃到紐特身旁。  
  
這爭先恐後奔騰的畫面簡直讓西瑟哭笑不得。  
  
「......還是讓我來吧。」紐特忽然覺得哥哥有點可憐，便將餵食的工作接回來自己做。西瑟此時只能拉一張椅子坐在門外（因為房間太擠了）看著忙碌照顧所有奇獸的弟弟的身影。  
  
紐特邊餵邊解釋著什麼皮箱空間魔法的問題，必須暫時分批將奇獸們安置在他的房間的原因，但西瑟有些心不在焉。他看著折起袖子穿梭奇獸堆中的紐特，不禁揚起笑容來。  
  
「你想吃什麼？」西瑟問。  
  
「都可以。」紐特給了個相當隨興的答覆之後便繼續專注於照顧奇獸的事情上了。  
  
  
  
  
既然餵食奇獸的任務他無法勝任，他至少可以做出足夠營養的一頓餐來。  
  
西瑟來到了廚房，準備好了簡易的早餐後坐在餐桌椅上慢慢等待弟弟的到來。但時間一分一秒過去，他一點也不意外對方依舊沒現身飯廳——可他等得確實有些無聊，加上昨晚沒睡好，趴在桌上小睡片刻自然也不是什麼過分的選項。  
  
等紐特終於趕了過來早已經是半小時之後的事情了。他拍了拍衣服上的灰塵——還有一些羽毛以及奇怪的鱗片——有些慌張的小跑步過來，「抱歉西瑟，忘記先跟你說，其實你可以不用等我。」原以為因為一時沒注意時間的大遲到會惹來一頓責罵，結果看到多半為了等他等到睡著了的哥哥，他也只好小聲地坐在對面的位子上。  
  
  
他沒有開始吃早餐，只是專心的看著西瑟熟睡的側臉。  
  
那像是夢到什麼美好的事情而洋溢起的微笑讓紐特也跟著笑了出來。「是夢到了什麼，笑成這樣。」然而他看見了對方眼下的黑眼圈，想起這幾天半夜總會聽見隔壁房間傳來哀鳴聲。  
  
他不捨莉塔的離去，同時也不捨為此終日憂悒的哥哥。如今見到那沉穩呼吸的熟睡狀態，紐特更不打算叫醒對方。  
  
在他的印象裡——當他還小的時候——總是西瑟哄他入睡，幾乎鮮少有這樣的機會如此安靜又接近的看著對方睡著的模樣。  
  
像是看著什麼新奇又罕見的生物，他幾乎將整個上半身跨越餐桌與滿桌的食物而傾身靠近西瑟，他不在乎上衣的衣襬會不會沾到調味醬。他看得入迷，甚至忍不住伸手撥開對方額頭上稍微落下的瀏海，好完整的看清男人好看的面容。  
  
這張從他出生便注視著他的臉龐，不同以往嚴肅或是正義凜然的模樣，此時的西瑟反到讓紐特感到異常的親近與安心。  
  
他驚覺這麼多年來他似乎未曾像現在一樣好好看過對方。無論被責罵的時候，被擁抱的時候，甚至一般談話的過程中，他總是低著頭面對西瑟。  
  
一股衝動，他輕輕的在對方的額頭上親吻了上去，就像以往哥哥對他做的一樣。  
  
他從來不理解西瑟為何總是要擁抱與親吻他，但此時此刻，他彷彿親自經歷了何謂情不自禁。  
  
支撐桌面的右手險些翻倒了糖罐，卻也發出了有夠響亮的瓷器碰撞聲。在這麼瞬間紐特終於意識到自己的行為，趕緊坐回到座位，狼吞虎嚥的想將手裡的麵包吃掉趕緊離開現場。  
  
他十分後悔自己剛才的衝動行為，更在內心祈禱一萬遍希望對方熟睡不起——可惜事與願違，他眼睜睜看著坐在對面的兄長緩慢的從側趴的姿勢坐挺起來。  
  
西瑟沒有說話，只是持續兩眼無神的望著桌面。  
  
  
一直到現在紐特都還真新抱持著「也許他睡矇了」、「也許他根本什麼也沒察覺到」的雖然機會渺茫但總是有可能存在的渺小希望。  
  
直到他看見西瑟低頭臉著紅，動作有些僵硬的也開始吃起早餐。  
  
『他果然發現了吧，我完蛋了。』紐特絕望的想著。平常光是擁抱他就百般不願配合了，如今這個主動又趁人不備的吻果然大大的超越了兩個人對於彼此之於手足相處模式習慣的理解範圍與能力。從座位上站了起來，顫抖又慌張的不停重複著「咒、咒咒虐……咒咒…..咒——咒、虐！」甚至開始要從口袋裡掏出魔杖來，讓西瑟也開始緊張這孩子真的要對自己或是他實行什麼酷刑咒出來。  
  
看著那脹紅著臉慌張失措又語無倫次的模樣，西瑟一時之間也慌了手腳。他只能趕緊起身抱住對方，試圖安慰道：「沒事，這沒什麼。」他輕拍其後背，想讓那副過度緊繃的身體鬆懈下來。「你小時候我也會這樣親吻你的額頭，記得嗎？」他邊說邊示範般的親吻著男孩的前額。  
  
  
「那是小時候。」紐特反駁道。  
  
西瑟並沒有對此做任何回應。這讓稍微有些冷靜下來的紐特再度感到有些緊張，他疑惑的抬起頭望向兄長，卻看見對方也看向自己。  
  
「那也沒什麼不好。」  
  
「什麼？」紐特幾乎要從這個擁抱裡將自己扯了出去，「不！這樣不對。西瑟，我們都成年了。」他越發掙扎，西瑟卻將他抱得更緊。  
  
  
  
「好了，」西瑟安撫道，「你又不是親了我的嘴唇。」  
  
「我是打算親嘴的，只是桌子隔太遠了，我親不到！」  
  
  
話說出口兩人不禁沉默以對。安靜到紐特幾乎可以聽見他腦袋裡名為邏輯思考與秩序的線路斷裂的聲音。  
  
他決定帶著行李跟滿箱子的奇獸一起踏上一趟可能有去無回的遠途旅行，最好途中能發生什麼能夠讓他永遠回不了英國的神祕意外。  
  
「我……去收拾行李。」於是他馬上動身要去實行想法。  
  
西瑟拉住了他，見到對方並沒有打算停止逃離自己的動作，西瑟強硬的按住其肩膀，強行將人轉向自己。  
  
「拜託了，放過我吧。」紐特依舊沒有臉面對對方。他不知道自己在想什麼，他根本從來沒想過要親吻自己的兄長，他更無法解釋方才餐桌上的那一股衝動究竟代表著什麼。  
  
看著對方痛苦又糾結的神情，西瑟終究還是於心不忍。  
  
他托起紐特的下巴，讓對方的視線回到自己身上。手指輕撫著那個有些乾裂的雙唇，並感受著那些微顫抖的觸感以及冰冷卻又逐漸升溫的體溫。  
  
他貼近紐特，在吻上對方雙唇前的片刻，用幾乎接近氣音的音量說道——「永遠不要逃避我。」  
  
  
紐特有些笨拙卻真誠地回應了這個吻，並在間隙中喘息著。他們靠得很近，近到能夠清楚的感受到彼此的呼吸與心跳。  
  
西瑟微笑著，在結束親吻之際拿出了魔杖。在紐特還來不及反應之際，說出了咒語——「空空，遺忘。」  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
當紐特從沙發上醒來時，西瑟早已不見蹤影。  
  
他吃力的從沙發上坐起，看見自己身上披上了的一件咖啡色的大衣，他很快就猜出這大概是哥哥怕他著涼蓋在他身上的。  
  
舒緩了腿麻的症狀，紐特開始在屋內找尋兄長的蹤跡。很快的他在桌子上看到了一封信，上面寫著他的名字。  
  
他不理解哥哥為什麼要用這樣的方式跟他說話，但他還是將信打開，並快速的閱讀著內容。  
  
裡頭除了一些要他注意安全、照顧自己，別忙到忘記休息以及要叮嚀要按時吃飯等關心詞以外並沒有留下其他的訊息。  
  
看似一般的叮囑，卻讓人感到莫名的不安與擔憂。  
  
怎麼講得像是要有一段很長的時間見不到面了一樣？紐特警覺的衝進兄長的寢室，不出所料，整個房間空蕩蕩的，彷彿它不曾住過人似的。  
  
當初說要一起住的是人明明是西瑟，而現在卻又擅自搬走。  
  
紐特簡直覺得摸不著頭緒，只好又重新看了一遍整封信，在最後一個句子與署名之前有著一塊不協調的留白。不假思索的，他將魔杖對著這一片空白喊道，「阿八拉象。」  
  
原先看似不存在的字母重新出現在文末，他歪著頭看著這最後的一句話，內心充滿困惑。這是一句簡短卻又過於沉重的文字，與前文毫無關聯，更與釐清現況沒有正面的幫助。  
  
明明是沒有情緒的文字，卻夾帶著些許的悲傷。上面筆跡清晰地寫道——  
  
  
「 ** _你不該遺忘的。_** 」  
  
  
  
雖然想過各種可能性，甚至懷疑自己是不是欠錢不還，紐特最後決定對這個房間實施還原咒語，想一探原本的主人在離開前究竟有沒有遺留下任何線索。  
  
只見那個熟悉的身影坐在書桌前許久，像是沉思又或者是正在動筆寫書信。紐特下意識地摸了摸口袋裡的那封信，並慢慢地靠近查看，卻發現桌上的信件早已完成，椅子上的男人只是盯著桌上的一處發著呆。  
  
他在看什麼？紐特疑惑的皺眉，然而思緒卻被對方起身後一連串揮舞魔杖，帶著行李匆匆離開的動作給打亂了。  
  
紐特趕緊來到書桌前，翻找著有可能的任何蛛絲馬跡，終於，他在一個夾層中找到一張紙條，需要用點力才得以順利從裡面抽出來。  
  
紙張有點泛黃，不確定這是紙的材質導致的斑駁，還是它實質上早已有些歷史。而上面的隻字片語傳遞出了滿滿的愛意，紐特馬上意會過來這是一封情書。  
  
用字過於簡單以及那瞭草的像是剛學會寫字的字跡，每個字母間的距離分隔不均，有高有低、有大有小。而文末的『 _我長大要當你的新娘！_ 』讓紐特的推論得到了證實，這是他的字跡——正確來說，是小時候的他。  
  
  
紐特回想起母親總會在他吵著要去外面探險時塞給他文具要他練習寫字。當時的他不知道能寫些什麼，只會在上面畫一些小動物的圖樣。  
  
而母親此時總會溫柔的梳順他的頭髮，在一旁提醒：『不知道要寫什麼的話，要不要試著寫信看看呢？』  
  
於是接下來的日子，斯卡曼德夫婦每天起床都會在餐桌上收到孩子的紙條，上面歪斜簡短的文字與後來又幾乎都被塗鴉占滿的版面總能夠帶給夫婦倆滿滿的驚喜與喜悅。  
  
  
紐特看著手中的紙條，除了有些難為情之外更多的是疑惑與懊惱。  
  
他完全不記得他寫過這種東西。  
  
他更困惑這封信當年他究竟是寫給誰，並且最終怎麼會落在西瑟這裡。  
  
他知道他的哥哥從以前就開始過度關心他的生活，但私藏弟弟寫給別人的情書這種事情怎麼說也太過分了。而且這只是一封學齡前幼童隨便寫的沒有任何實質意義的信件，文法還亂七八糟！  
  
雖然不知道這封情書跟西瑟的離去是否有著關聯，紐特也將這張紙條收到口袋裡。他決定先將略有不悅的情緒放下，無論如何找到西瑟為目前的首要任務。  
  
  
  
紐特決定先從他們的老家開始找起。如果幸運的話，也許他能在客廳或是書房裡找到西瑟。  
  
母親對於小兒子的突然拜訪感到十分的開心，「你還知道回家！」她笑著發牢騷，並興奮地拉著紐特坐在沙發椅上，問了一連串關於他的近況的問題。  
  
但紐特一個字也聽不進去，西瑟並不在這裡。  
  
他向母親詢問是否知道哥哥的下落，或是有沒有過任何聯繫，斯卡曼德夫人停頓了一會兒，用猜疑的眼神打量了一番後提問道：「你們吵架了？」  
  
「我——不知道。」  
  
「不知道？怎麼會不知道。總是發生過什麼事吧？」  
  
  
如果只是吵架了貌似還好一點，紐特心想。  
  
因為他發現，當他越是努力想要去回憶，便越發不理解於現況的矛盾。老實講他們的相處上並沒有什麼問題與衝突。相反的，儘管有些煩人，但他其實對於西瑟的陪伴是感到適應跟自在的。他甚至開始有些習慣了那些肯定沒什麼必要的問候與肢體接觸——例如硬是要按著他的肩膀說話，或是總喜歡擁抱他。說實在的，他不怎麼排斥了。說不上喜歡，但總能讓他得到安心與平靜。  
  
然而這都只是他的感受，他並不知道西瑟真實的想法。也許他受夠他了？  
  
  
  
通常他不太會回應西瑟的任何邀請或是聊天的話題，那些事情他多半不太感興趣。  
  
仔細想想，一個老是拒絕你的人怎麼會喜歡的起來？身為兄長，西瑟可能早就學會了將負面的情緒隱忍下來，但日積月累難免會有爆發的一天。不可否認有這樣的可能性。也許這正是西瑟不告而別的原因。  
  
為了避免衝突，他寧可選擇避不見面。  
  
紐特忽然想起幼年的自己不知寫給誰的那張情書，也許它正是壓倒駱駝的最後一根稻草，他就是有這樣的感覺。或多或少，但絕對有其關聯性存在。  
  
  
母親這邊似乎毫無頭緒，連父親也不知道西瑟的下落。  
  
他曾考慮過去找蒂娜來幫忙，但一想到那封情書，總覺得不太好意思，於是他想起了他那位為人正直，對任何事情都毫無偏見的麻瓜朋友。  
  
  
  
「怎麼啦，看起來愁眉苦臉的，要不要吃一點貝果？」雅各友善的遞了一塊剛出爐的圓形麵包給匆忙趕到他店裡的紐特。  
  
紐特笑著婉拒了這塊香噴噴的糕點。  
  
雅各見到好友面有難色，便和員工交接工作，拉著紐特往後面倉庫移動。  
  
那裡擺放了許多麵粉與食材原料，放在不同的木頭棧板上。他們停在一張看起來是平常清點庫存時方便計算而擺放的圓桌旁邊，雅各拉了兩張椅子，指引著他們可以坐下來談。  
  
於是紐特將事情的經過一五一十的告訴了雅各。  
  
  
「或許你的奇獸可以幫你？」雅各靈光一閃，想起了小時候祖母常講的童話故事裡的小動物總是可以在緊要關頭給予主角協助。而且他眼前提著皮箱的男人擁有的可不是一般的小動物，牠們是他這輩子見過最不可思議的生物們了。說裡面有哪隻奇獸真有能力可以一秒把人給變出來他也不會覺得哪裡有什麼問題。  
  
紐特點了點頭，從好不容易修好的皮箱中把玻璃獸抱了出來，但牠看起來不是很想幫忙。「拜託了，聽話。」紐特討好的搓揉著那身漂亮黑色皮毛，但卻得不到什麼正面的回應，牠不妥協的像是在跟紐特生著什麼悶氣一樣。  
  
紐特有些尷尬的對著雅各解釋道：「不知道為什麼牠們似乎不太喜歡西瑟。」  
  
「喔——」雅各很想說他幾乎對此不感到意外，但是覺得這樣說好像有點失禮所以沒說出口。不知道是不是偏見，但他總覺得這位哥哥應該屬於那種曾經因為過度保護紐特而亂把錯怪在這些奇獸上而造成過什麼誤會的類型。  
  
此時皮奇從紐特的口袋裡爬出來，還順便帶上了那張情書。  
  
「嗯？怎麼？」雅各好奇的靠近一瞧，害羞怕生的木精趕緊縮回口袋中。  
  
「這是我剛才說的……情書。」紐特將紙條交給雅各，並且刻意地忽略了對方在看到文末那個有夠直接了當的告白而發出的笑聲。「我看過很多次了，這上面沒有寫些什麼重要的資訊——」  
  
他們同時在紙條上看到了一個貌似是線索的關鍵。  
  
透過微弱的日光，隱約有個黑色一團的一小塊線條從紙張的背面透了過來。雅各將紙條翻面，這才發現原來紙條的背面畫上了一隻長相詭異的玻璃獸。  
  
這肯定是小時候的自己的塗鴉了吧，紐特忍不住看了一眼他懷中這隻此時也正歪著頭盯著他瞧的玻璃獸。他想起小時候確實有過一段玻璃獸狂熱的時期，他曾在任何紙張上，包含母親的日記本，甚至哥哥帶回來的作業上畫過無數次的玻璃獸。（聽說這份作業最後被退件了，還好他的記憶中西瑟從未為此向他發過脾氣。）  
  
紐特覺得有些懷念的看回紙條上的塗鴉，不禁莞爾一笑。不愧是小朋友，真的畫得一點也不像。  
  
「哇塞，你畫得還真像！」雅各讚嘆地說。  
  
紐特懷疑了一秒他是否聽錯，或是這是什麼他不懂的笑話，「抱歉我沒有搞懂，」他把正宗玻璃獸舉了起來稍微靠近了雅各，想讓對方看清楚一些，「我以為牠們要再更圓潤跟膨鬆一點？」  
  
「不是！」雅各笑了出來，「我是說像你哥哥！」他將紙條轉向紐特的方向放置在桌面上，用手指著那個畫像的頭頂。「我可能沒見過太多奇獸，但我相信應該是不會有什麼生物這麼擬人的造型，仔細看這簡直是你哥哥的髮型。」紐特皺著眉頭，他還是覺得對方看的出那些線條的區別很厲害。就在此時，雅各又出聲了，「然後這個——」他指著那團不知道在畫什麼的異常彎曲中又帶有直線的區塊，「這不是你們學校的圍巾嗎？什麼華茲，華爾滋？」  
  
「霍格華茲。」紐特糾正道。  
  
「對！」雅各興奮的大喊，「這是一隻西瑟玻璃獸！」  
  
原本覺得這是什麼太過誇張的推論，殊不知紐特越看也越覺得對方說的似乎有道理，尤其當他認出那搓捲曲的瀏海。  
  
「我為什麼要畫一隻西瑟……玻璃獸？」講出口紐特也覺得有些好笑，好像這個詞變成了一個什麼專有名詞。  
  
只見雅各收起笑容，有些嚴肅的看向了紐特。「嗯，我在想，」他的語氣變得有些猶豫，與方才精神奕奕的模樣差距甚大。他思考了一會兒，問向對方：「紐特，你知道你這封情書是寫給誰的嗎？」  
  
「我……不知道？」看著雅各情緒的轉變，他也跟著有些猶豫了起來自己的答覆，但他真的不知道這封情書究竟是寫給什麼人的。  
  
「我在想，你一定是把小時候最喜歡的東西結合在一起了。」雅各很自然地說，「所以，這張紙條應該——」  
  
紐特停頓了一下，有些不解地看了看雅各，玻璃獸，然後又看回了那張紙條。  
  
「不，」紐特脹紅了臉。  
  
雅各微笑著拍了拍對方的臂膀，他不覺得小時候對年長者有這樣的情感有什麼大問題，他以前就曾暗戀過鄰居家的大姊姊過呢。他對著紐特露出欣慰的笑容，這個他以為腦袋裡只有奇獸、各國風土民情以及野外求生知識的男人也有這麼世俗的一面，想想也是挺可愛的。他看著紐特滿頭大汗的模樣，聽著他接下來說完的話語。要是他沒聽錯紐特大概是這樣說的，他說——「我為什麼要在寫給人家的情書上面畫上自己的哥哥？」  
  
「因為這是給你哥哥的情書！」雅各差點要搖晃對方的肩膀大聲疾呼。  
  
一旁補貨的員工聽到聲響都看了過來，雅各尷尬地對著員工們揮了揮手，然後又拉著紐特到櫥櫃後面的架子旁。  
  
  
「那麼，」而消化完雅各說的話，紐特木然地問，「所以他為什麼要離家出走？」  
  
「為什麼嗎，這該怎麼說呢……」雅各搔搔頭，噘嘴思索了一番，「因為不好意思吧？被告白了啊。然後他可能還不知道不知道該怎麼面對你。」然後他欲言又止，他不停搓著自己的下巴，自言自語道：「可是那明明只是封童言童語，幹嘛這麼認真呢？」  
  
  
不是這樣的，紐特心裡很明白。  
不會有哪個弟弟會說出想哥哥的新娘這種話來的，至少他絕對不會。然而事實卻是他真的這麼寫了出來，還交到對方手上了。  
  
雖然很丟臉，但現在並不是懊悔當年的自己為何做出這麼不經大腦思考的舉動來的時候了。  
  
而那個縈繞心頭攪擾紐特思緒的巨大疑惑是——西瑟是怎麼看待這封情書的？  
  
  
他想像著當時西瑟從書櫃夾縫中找到這封情書時的畫面，也許驚訝、也許歡喜的將這個他早已遺忘了的紙條重新閱讀，那個當年因為所謂『被紐特喜愛了！』的身為兄長的欣喜之情逐漸開始變調。  
  
紐特的腦海裡勾勒出為此感到困擾的西瑟的樣貌。  
  
西瑟在知道他的心意之後選擇逃離了他。得到這個結論的紐特內心沉重了下來。  
  
  
  
「我回去了，謝謝你。」  
  
他提著皮箱往門口徑直走去，雅各有些措手不及的跑到對方面前試圖阻擋：「不找你哥了嗎？」  
  
「我......」紐特停止腳步，表情嚴肅地說道：「還沒餵動物吃東西。」  
  
雅各雖然對這個答覆感到詫異不已，但還是讓紐特就這樣回家去了。反正奇獸的事情上他可能也講不過對方。雅各又在倉庫裡來回走了一圈，心裡不停思考著對方到底真遲鈍還是單純的不想面對。  
  
無論如何都讓人替這對兄弟感到心急呢，雅各咬了一口貝果之後得出了結論。  
  
  
  
當紐特回到家裡已經傍晚了，離開雅各的店之後他其實還到其他地方繞了繞，但都沒有什麼發現。仔細想想他還真的不太知道西瑟有可能會去哪裡，無可奈何他也只能回家。  
  
一回到家便聽見了樓上傳來細微的沙沙的腳步聲。那是鞋跟摩擦地面的聲音，聽起來對方刻意地壓輕了步伐。紐特小心翼翼的走上階梯，走近那個傳出聲響的房間。他想過很多可能性，例如遭小偷、父母忽然來訪或是邦提之類的，但他從沒想過這個可能性——他找了一整天的對象居然就這麼出現在他自己的房間裡。  
  
西瑟並沒有發現紐特，可能因為過於專心手上的事情，也可能是紐特也習慣了不驚擾小動物的情況下的走路方式。  
  
只見西瑟翻箱倒櫃一番後終於從衣櫥的角落翻出了一條圍巾後迅速的塞進了自己的隨身包中。但他沒有放好，整條圍巾約有一大半都還落在外頭。  
  
  
紐特懷疑的站在門縫中窺視著。既然為了遠離他而選擇離家出走，那為何要為了區區一條圍巾冒著會被逮個正著的風險特地回家拿它？  
  
他不相信哥哥連買一條新圍巾的錢都沒有。  
  
他瞇起眼睛嘗試看得更清楚一點，然後開始覺得那條圍巾有種說不出的熟悉感。  
  
以一條圍巾來說它實在過短了些，樣式也有些不流行，顏色更是鮮豔的與紐特理解中的西瑟一點也不搭。  
  
很快的他便認了出來——那是他小時候曾經整個冬天不離身的圍巾。上面還刺有NS的縮寫，像是擔憂孩子外頭一跑把它弄丟了一樣。  
  
這下紐特對於自己的哥哥專程回家只為拿他兒時的圍巾感到更加的困惑了。  
  
他想移動著腳步，卻不小心踩在了木質地板上那個因結構騰空的位置而發出了明顯的咯吱聲。  
  
他嚇了一跳，連忙收腳。雖然踩出聲響的是他的腳，卻下意識的摀住了嘴巴。房間內並沒有傳出聲音來，這讓紐特緊張了起來，他深怕被發現，明明裡面那個才是偷他圍巾的現行犯。  
  
隨著時間一分一秒流逝，並沒有任何事情發生。紐特終於鼓起勇氣轉過身看向房間，而西瑟——有驚無險的，西瑟依舊沒發現到他。紐特鬆了一口氣的同時不禁擔憂：如果今天他是個黑巫師，西瑟現在大概非死即傷了吧。怎麼可以大意成這樣。不過此時他還是慶幸沒被發現。  
  
抱著皮箱索性沿著牆壁坐了下來，他忽然想起那句『 _你不該遺忘的_ 』。  
  
他到底忘了什麼，發生過什麼事了，這種心酸的感覺又是怎麼回事，為什麼他會感到痛苦。  
  
  
皮奇從口袋中冒了出來，輕輕拉扯著他的頭髮。比起安慰，牠更像是要提醒著他些什麼。  
  
「怎麼了？」紐特小聲問道，然後驚覺不對，回頭望向門縫望向西瑟。  
  
西瑟就只是靜靜的背對著他。  
  
停止搜尋物品的動作，卻也停住腳步沒有離開。紐特這才想到此時自身的位置，要是對方要推門而出的話他豈不完全來不及逃。想到這裡紐特開始有些慌張，但他更在意著那樣的停滯與默不作聲代表著什麼。  
  
他被發現了嗎？為什麼不說話、為什麼不願意轉過身來面對他？為什麼……就只是站著不動。  
  
有些吃力的撐著膝蓋站了起來，關節的聲音與衣服布料的摩擦聲在這樣的沉默中顯得格外大聲。拉起皮箱，紐特現在面臨著進退兩難的狀態。  
  
進去房間——可是他不知道該和西瑟說些什麼。問對方為什麼離開，然後他會得到那個早已料想得到的心痛結果；問他遺忘了什麼，萬一聽到的事實讓他不願承受。  
  
然而要是轉身離去——雖然可能會錯失溝通的良機，雖然他找了對方一整天了，雖然這麼一來也只是在逃避問題，但是評估利弊之後他相信：這可能會是現在最好的處理方式。  
  
於是紐特打算跨出那一步——當然是與房間反方向——在一聲嘆息之後，西瑟終於開口，語氣聽起來充滿著無奈，「不打算出來嗎？」  
  
  
  
紐特步步為營的走進了房間內，像是走在獨木上又或者是泥地中，而目的地是什麼兇猛生物的巢穴一樣。  
  
對方是什麼時候開始知道他就在門外的，無從查證。而他在外面鬼鬼祟祟的樣子是否其實全都被看在眼裡？想到這裡不禁讓他冒起冷汗。  
  
看他笑話所以不出聲？這麼說其實對西瑟並不公平，紐特心知肚明，他的哥哥從來不會如此捉弄他，尤其是在童年時期因為一場惡作劇惹哭他之後西瑟就再也沒有做出類似的舉動來。  
  
還是在生他的氣？以往那些西瑟氣得說不出話來的模樣浮現在腦海中。雖然他不知道自己又哪裡惹兄長生氣了，但是他認為答案就是這個。  
  
但明明他才最該感到氣憤。  
  
「你都去哪裡了？」紐特大步向前，將地板踏出清脆的喀喀聲，「一早醒來就不見蹤影，隨便留下一封信搪塞我。」他抓緊了皮箱的把手，眼神離不開地板。最終他停在西瑟的面前，語氣漸緩，但他還是無法抬起頭看向對方：「我忘記了什麼？這件事情有嚴重到你需要這樣子不告而別？」  
  
西瑟沒有回應他。而這樣的靜默讓紐特感到納悶不已，尤其現在也許算得上是個說教的好時機。  
  
紐特下意識的往後退，「如果是因為那封情書，」步伐移動到了門邊，說話的音量卻未因為距離得拉長而有所提高，「那都是小時候的事情了。」他重複道，「那是小時候。」紐特終於抬起了頭望向西瑟。  
  
不是慍怒的神情，更沒有在其臉上看到一絲不滿或失望。  
  
西瑟只是張開雙臂，表情溫和的笑著。  
  
紐特此時才意識到對那句話似乎不再感到陌生。他衝了過去，撲向西瑟的懷抱中。  
  
  
  
「紐特，」西瑟終於開口，「對不起。」  
  
「對不起……為了什麼？因為你的不告而別、消除了我的記憶，」紐特將額頭靠上對方的肩膀，貼緊的胸膛感受著彼此的心跳，「還有想偷走我的圍巾？」  
  
西瑟終於還是笑出聲來，將擁抱的力道加重了一些，「我原本是想說，我很抱歉，當發現你就在門外，我卻因為一時間不知道該怎麼面對你而說不出話來。」他低下頭親吻紐特帶有雀斑的面頰，「但是你剛剛說的都對，我確實更該為了那些事情向你道歉。」  
  
紐特推開了對方，從擁抱中掙脫出來。他似乎對著那句『不知道怎麼面對你』感到格外的在意，以至於對方後來說了些什麼他幾乎都聽不進去。  
  
問題回歸了根本，西瑟不知道該怎麼面對他的情感。無論是那張幼年時期隨手寫來的情書，或是他終於回想起來的吻，以及他那個自暴自棄似的告白——如果抱怨因為餐桌隔太遠而無法好好親吻對方算是告白的話。  
  
見到紐特態度變得消沉，西瑟笑著說道，「說實在的，我原本打算回來拿個東西之後就走的。」他一手抽出那條圍巾套在紐特的脖子上，並繞上一個結。「但是被你發現了也沒辦法。」  
  
「你回家偷我的圍巾的時候就應該要有被發現的心理準備才對。」紐特意氣用事的想扯掉圍巾，卻被抓住了雙手。他這才抬起頭來怒視對方。  
  
「或許我就是希望被你發現。」西瑟說，「我需要一個理由留下來。」見到紐特滿臉複雜的神情，他只是低下頭拉近了彼此間的距離，緩緩閉上眼睛，坦承道：「我知道你的心意，一直都是，我更想道歉的是我這些年來從未對你的這份感情給予過回應。」  
  
紐特撇開了頭，像是聽這段話大概如同要他在宴會上與根本不甚熟悉的人群社交一樣的痛苦。他甚至有點開始想要乾嘔。  
  
「別說了，我都知道了。」於是他趕緊打斷了對方即將說出口的話，他根本一開始就該當作沒聽到那些令人在意的腳步聲，任憑那些聲音逐漸平息，消失。  
  
他可以欺騙自己他其實找不到西瑟，也許就像過去那些年來他如此欺騙著自己的想法一樣。  
  
他寧願一開始就努力一點嘗試當當看對方心目中那個的弟弟，今天就不必親耳聽見那些因為顧慮他感受的，斟酌用詞、婉轉又溫柔的拒絕。  
  
  
「你……都知道了嗎？」西瑟的聲音聽起來有些遲疑，他皺著眉頭看向臉色慘白的紐特，「真的嗎，我好開心。」  
  
「什麼？」面對突如其來的轉折紐特簡直大吃一驚，接著更多的情緒湧入心頭。  
  
  
因為知道他開始知難而退了所以感到輕鬆的喜悅嗎？還是高興於這個麻煩終於理解於這份情感終究不可能？  
  
身為一個哥哥，可能永遠不會有什麼比眼見弟弟的醒悟還要讓人感到開心又欣慰了吧。  
  
  
他現在大概在笑。雖然這個笑容讓他感到苦澀又吃力，但紐特竭盡全力的想讓自己在對方拒絕他時看起來別那麼的可憐。  
  
然後他感受到他為了維持微笑用力到有些顫抖的嘴唇被什麼東西給覆蓋。  
  
有些熟悉，卻像是讓人永遠會感到陌生的觸感。濕潤又乾渴不已，他在過去曾幾時渴慕，卻也曾深刻經歷過一次的親吻。  
  
  
他不懂為何西瑟拒絕他要拒絕到親他。但是他確實十分享受這個吻，甚至不希望它結束。  
  
現在他終於覺得有點想哭了，尤其是當他認知到這是個敷衍的安慰時還是推開了對方。  
  
不給反應的時間，他甚至根本還來不及恢復呼吸的頻率，西瑟再度吻上了他。  
  
紐特幾乎僵在原地，第一個吻已經夠不合理了，他現在更不知道除了搭上對方的肩膀回應著這個親吻之外還能有些什麼其他的反應。  
  
與方才的氣氛不同，此刻的氛圍讓他直覺的感受到似乎多了一些侵略性的意圖。他感到頭暈目眩的同時，更是在對方將舌頭伸進來時發出了一聲驚叫。  
  
因為這聲慘叫迫使兩人短暫的分了開來。他都要覺得自己整張臉可能已經紅到後背去了，他現在真的不知道該怎麼看向對方，如果這時候山崩樓倒了那麼他會深深為此感激不已。  
  
他該要後退一些的。  
  
然而當那雙原本原本按在他背上的雙手不知何時正輕撫上他的面頰時，當他聽見那對他的名字的輕聲呼喚時，他卻又義無反顧的湊向前接住他好似也不願放棄的，本該就屬於自己的吻。  
  
這是個再度回歸單純的親吻，不似一開始的充滿疑惑亦或是剛才的一度接近擦槍走火，卻讓他難以制止那奪眶而出的淚水。  
  
那條圍巾此時變成手帕一般的存在，當他們分開彼此，西瑟專心的拿起圍巾擦拭著那張滿是眼淚的面龐。  
  
紐特幾乎要為這一切心軟，但他知道他不行。  
  
他揪住西瑟的襯衫衣領，他同時感受到對方似乎也捧起他的臉頰，「西瑟，」「紐特，」他們同時開口，誰也不讓誰，執意的、專注的想將話語完整的傳達給對方——  
  
「不要給我無謂的——」「我真的好愛你。」  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 5月份隨意在噗浪開了個骨科安價，結果一發被一堆朋友私下跑來問這個安價是我開的對吧？  
> 對。  
> 怎麼這麼好被認出來。
> 
> 總之感謝當時有參與的大家！  
> 中途還差點ＢＥ好好笑（空空遺忘那邊）
> 
> 總覺得寫不好很想刪掉，但是又覺得：「不行，我要守護他們的戀情!!!」而持續努力著的Ludo


End file.
